Yuki's Way of Saying Love
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are dating and left Yuki to find his own love. Sadly they still live with the dog, Shigure. Yuki one night went out to get a grocery, but only to come back with more then what he left for. A poor girl around their age ran away from home a long time ago in search for the Sohma's! It turns out the Sohma's arn't the only one with a terrifing curse. YukiXOC KyoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

Yuki walked downstairs and greeted everyone with his usual routine. He tried to ignore the fact that Kyo, Tohru, and himself still lived under Shigure's roof, even after they finished high school. Kyo and Tohru started dating shortly after Kyo showed his true form and Tohru is almost exactly the same as she was in school when she first met the Sohma's. Tohru is a lot smarter of course and knows a bit more on the Sohma's curse, but still doesn't know everything. Kyo went to the fridge to grab the milk only to find it wasn't there.

"Were out of milk again." Kyo mumbled to himself only to find Tohru standing right behind him.

"Oh Kyo I'm so sorry! I forgot to get it when I went to the store! I'm so sorry Kyo! I can go get some right now!" Tohru said quickly having her little 'fits' about not doing something completely right the first time.

"No-" Kyo tried to say only to be cut off by more of Tohru's ranting.

"I'm supposed to be a responsible young adult and I failed again!" Tohru said while hitting her hand against her forehead. Kyo took Tohru's hand away and held it in his calmly.

"Stop freaking out about it. I can go get some myself." Kyo said in his normal tone of voice yet slightly annoyed.

"But Kyo!" Tohru started again, "I have to since it was my fault in the first place! I couldn't ask you to fix something I messed up!" Yuki rolled his eyes slightly and stood up calmly.

"I'll go get it. You can stay here with Kyo Ms. Honda." Yuki calmly said while he grabbed a black coat to toss on.

"Oh, but Yuki it's dark out and-" Tohru tried to say, but was cut off by Kyo.

"Let the dang rat leave." Kyo said simply stopping Tohru's panicking words. Yuki slipped his arms in the coats sleeves and walked out of the house into the dark streets. _'I still don't understand what she sees in that stupid cat. I wish I knew why she's always happy when he's there.' _Yuki thought frustrated. He let out a sigh hoping to calm his thoughts down and walked down the streets a bit more. A young girl sat at a curb across the road sitting on her black suit case trying to read a map.

"Why can't I figure this out!" The young girl yelled out of frustration tossing her purse down next to her. Yuki walked quietly over to the young girl curiously.

"Um? Miss?" Yuki asked kindly once he made his way over to her. The young woman looked up at him and pushed her button up black jacket's hood off her head, revealing long dark brown hair that fell past her lower back.

"Hm? Oh, hello. I'm sorry I was loud a second a go I just...I can't seem to find my way. I was dropped off on the wrong street and I can't figure out this map." The young girl said setting her black glasses back on. Yuki looked at the large map and turned it so she was looking at it correctly.

"There. Will you be alright miss?" Yuki asked giving her a gentle smile.

"Oh, yes. Thank-you so much!" The young women said happily. Yuki gave a Japanese bow and walked to the store on the other side. He grabbed the milk from inside and went to go check out. Once he was done he walked out with the milk double bagged and started his walk home. He passed by the corner he met that young girl and found that she was missing and her suitcase was still there. _'That's a bit strange.' _Yuki thought to himself. He walked over to the suitcase to see the map was slightly ripped and her purse was no where to be found. A scream shot through to the town strait from an alley near by. Yuki jumped and dropped the grocery bag on the ground. He started to run towards the muffled cries for help. The young women struggled to get free from the three men in front of her.

"Let me go!" She yelled only for a man's hand to slap her mouth and hold one of her arms down. Another man pinned her other arm against the cold, damp, alley wall. The young women struggled and kicked her legs trying to get the one man in front of her to back up. He pulled out a shot and stabbed it into her leg quickly.

"What was that?!" She screamed out. The stranger pulled the needle out and tossed it aside.

"Just something to make this a little more fun." He said with a crooked smile and a cold laugh. The young girl was pinned and in a dark situation she couldn't do anything about, but try to scream and wait for someone to find her in the morning.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! A cliff hanger for you to think about what might happen next! Will Yuki find her in time and save her or will he be to late and find her in a shadow alley with nothing, but fear in her eyes...think! XD I have the ext chapter but let me know if you want to read more in a PM or a Review! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki ran over to the alley and saw the stranger sit on the young women lap while the other two held her arms against the wall.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yuki yelled walking down the alley towards the men. The man that was sitting on her lap looked up at him with a smirk.

"Or what?" the man said rubbing his hand on the young girl's face and down her neck. She shivered and let out a cry as the man slowly moved his hand to her shoulder while he stared at Yuki.

"Or else this." Yuki replied kicking one of the men powerfully and watching him hit the wall and fall face first. The young woman tried to push the man off of her only to find him kiss her. She could taste the disgusting alcohol that lingered on his tongue as she fiercely punched his shoulder. Yuki kicked the man off of her lap and watched him fall on his side with a yelp. The young women coughed in discust as she whipped her mouth. The other man ran as fast as he could down the alley and out a side opening quickly. The young women jumped to her feet trying to fix her shirt quickly.

"Th-thank-you so much!" She bursted out allowing a few tears to fall down. She looked up and noticed Yuki was the one who kicked them away.

"I saw your suitcase was left alone and-" Yuki said cutting himself off at the sight of the girl staring at his sparkling faded purple hair.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll just have to wash my mouth out once I get into a hotel." She replied sweetly with a gentle laugh as she looked away. Yuki looked into the young woman's eyes making sure she wasn't frightened and found himself lost in her mesmerizing orbs. She started to blush and then stuttered out something.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-...um..I'm sorry. What was it you said?" Yuki said a bit embarrassed.

"I asked what your name was." The women said quietly trying to hide her face.

"My name is Yuki Sohma."

"You're a Sohma!?" The woman excitedly bursted out.

"Y-Yes why?"

"I'm looking for the Sohma's main house!" She explained with a smile. Yuki was shocked as he heard she was looking for the Sohma's main house.

"Y-Your looking for the main house? If you don't mind me asking...why are you looking for the main house?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Oh..." she said hiding her face again and shuffling her feet, "um...it's kind of a long story."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it while I walk you to Shigure's house. You can stay there until morning. Then I can take you to the main house. If that's alright with you miss." Yuki said kindly as he gestured her to walk out of the alley.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank-you so much!...but Yuki...you don't have to call me miss." She said with a bright smile.

"Then what do I call you by?"

"My name is Trinity Akiru, but please just call me Trinity." Trinity replied with a reassuring smile. Yuki nodded in respect and walked her to the curb where her luggage and his grocery was. Yuki grabbed her suitcase voluntarily and pulled it with one hand while the other hand carried the grocery bag.

"Here let me at least take the bag." Trinity said kindly as she gently took the bag from Yuki's hand.

"If it's alright with you miss- er...Trinity." Yuki said stopping himself and saying her given name.

"So you wanted to here why I was going to the Sohma's main house?" Trinity asked looking up at Yuki while they walked.

"Oh, well if your comfortable with telling me." Yuki replied not wanting to pry.

"It's perfectly fine Yuki. I can tell you anything just ask." She said kindly before continuing, "Well...lets see...oh...um..do you mind if I ask you a question first?"

"I don't mind."

"Well then do you know anything about a...uh...S-Sohma curse?" She asked nervously looking at Yuki as they continued to walk.

"I've heard of it." He replied simply trying not to give away anything.

"Oh...well I was actually wondering if...um...just out of curiosity...if you are a member of the Sohma curse."

"You mean like turning into animals and such?" Yuki asked starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Yes. If it makes you feel calmer my family line has a Akiru curse similar to your own." Trinity explained in a whisper.

"In that case...I'm apart of the Sohma's curse." Yuki replied still a bit nervous. Trinity smiled brightly almost to where she was blushing and looked ahead as they walked down the dim lit sidewalk.

"Okay that makes my story a lot easier to explain. I live with the Akiru family line and we have a curse almost exactly like your own," Trinity said calmly, "for generations we've been cursed by many different animal forms. Some of us have talents and gifts given by the Heavens so it can balance out the curse that was tossed upon us from below. When my father found out about this he was extremely against the idea of even having any form of happiness. He has his way of saying happiness is a form of weakness and brings you nowhere in life so we must have discipline. My father is very stubborn and strict so when he found out about these gifts given to us by the Heavens he went...well mad. He never allowed us to live our own lives."

"That sounds terrible. How did you find out about the Sohma's curse?" Yuki asked after Trinity stopped for a moment.

"Well, I was searching on the internet mythical curses. I thought maybe they were like myths to man kind. I never found the Akiru's curse but I found a Sohma's curse. There wasn't much about it. The internet basically said 'don't waste your time it's a myth' and such. I continued to search and found that it was in the Japanese culture saying a 'god' with a name of Akito lived in Japan. So I decided to...um..well go on a search for it when I was at the age of...um...eight years old." Trinity explained saying her last sentence quietly.

"Eight years old?!" Yuki asked completely shocked, "I'm sorry for my reaction Ms. Trinity, but eight years old?"

"Trinity...and yes eight years old. I took my father's money in his top drawer and ran away taking different buss'. My father was very abu-" Trinity said cutting herself off half way threw the word 'abusive'. Yuki just nodded as they walked towards Shigure's house.

_'I wonder if they'll like me? I hope that they aren't like the myths I read.'_ Trinity thought to herself as she approached a nice gentle looking house not knowing what is inside.


End file.
